The Hero's Shade
by Yelai
Summary: Porque tu historia, pasaría a través de los años, contada de generación en generación. Tu historia sería un símbolo para los más jóvenes y un recuerdo para los más viejos. Porque la sombra, tu coraje y aliento de lo que fuiste, nunca se irá... Un héroe no desaparece.. Sólo se convierte en Leyenda.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess no son de mi pertenencia, sólo los uso sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

El calor provocado por el caminar, le hicieron notar cierto malestar en las plantas de los pies, en sus piernas y la espalda. La armadura que portaba, comenzó a sentirse mucho más pesada que la primera vez que la usó, la espada estaba siendo arrastrada y el casco le apretaba más la cabeza.

\- Sólo… unos cuantos túneles… - Hablaba – Pronto… Estaré en casa…

El simple hecho de volver a ver a sus pequeños amigos, los Kokiri, aún sin que ellos supieran quién era en verdad, era lo que le daba ánimo para seguir con el camino… Aunque la vista comenzara a verse opacada por unas cuantas lágrimas, por la sangre en su ojo izquierdo y su nula capacidad visual, por la insuficiente cantidad de aire en sus pulmones. Sólo, deseaba verlos.

Volver a ver a los hermanos Sabelotodo, al insoportable de Mido y, por más que deseara su corazón aunque ya fuese imposible, a Saria.

Había tenido muy buenas aventuras. Viajar al futuro y salvar a Hyrule de una posible tragedia gracias a una ocarina, regresar al pasado, viajar para reencontrarse con Navi sólo para obtener, la satisfacción de salvar a una pequeña ciudadela de la catastrófica caída de una luna… Y por último, al ya no poder regresar al bosque Kokiri, enlistarse como soldado de Hyrule y ser la Guardia de la Reina Zelda y, su nueva amiga.

Sin embargo, aquello no satisfago su deseo de poder enseñarle a alguien, los movimientos que había logrado obtener a lo largo de su vida. Nadie lo reconocía como el Héroe del Tiempo, como el Héroe de Termina… Sólo, como un soldado con movimientos excepcionales.

Todo su esfuerzo, la despedida de sus mejores amigos, un viaje fantástico… Nada valió.

Una guerra ocurrió, Hyrule no cayó en manos del enemigo, sin embargo, ya no podía volver a su labor, estaba cansado… Así que simplemente, huyó a su hogar y estar al lado de sus amigos lo que le restase de vida.

Con heridas en el cuerpo, una espada pesada, una armadura casi irreconocible, la inestabilidad de su ojo izquierdo, al punto de ceguera total,… Se adentró a los bosques perdidos.

Conocía a la perfección los túneles, aunque esta vez fue la excepción.

Cayó de rodillas incapaz de seguir y finalmente de boca al suelo, soltó la espada al fin, cargando con toda su incompetencia en la espalda.

\- ¿Acaso…..me…..perdí? – Rió – Moriré… aquí…

Pero no estaba perdido… Arrastrándose como sus piernas le dejaban, utilizó el último túnel para llegar al prado sagrado, no era el lugar que deseaba, pero se acomodaba a lo que se acercaba. Antes de entrar al laberinto, se recargo en la pared, quitándose el casco dejando caer su cabellera levemente larga sobre los hombros.

\- Malon… - Levantó la cabeza mirando al cielo – No podré… enseñarte… a cabalgar…

Sus piernas dejaron de moverse…

\- Lo siento, Navi… - Suspiró – No… pude encontrarte…

Su brazo derecho al igual que el izquierdo, no pudieron levantarse hacia el cielo en un intento de tocarlo.

\- Zelda…. – Dejó caer la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho – Lamento… no haber… defendido Hyrule como deseabas…

Su ojo derecho comenzó a llorar.

\- Lo siento… Saria… Siempre… seremos mejores amigos…

Dio una última sonrisa... Sabiendo, que a pesar de no disculparse cara a cara con los que mencionó en su despedida… había vivido bien.

\- Gra….cias…

Al igual que su sonrisa, dio su último respiro y finalmente, cerró el ojo sano cayendo al suelo…

El Héroe del Tiempo había fallecido…

(…)

Si había concluido sus labores como héroe y miembro más de la sociedad… ¿Por qué abría lo ojos cuándo él menos quería hacerlo? ¿Qué le obligaba? ¿Acaso realmente no estaba muerto y sólo había sido un sueño? ¿Zelda había llegado a tiempo para curar sus heridas?

El cielo estaba opacado por las ramas de altos y frondosos árboles, el pasto verde, era más oscuro y delgado, había una esencia diferente a la que recordaba y la melodía que le recordaba a su amiga, y que extrañamente se escuchaba, era en un tono muy bajo.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntó

Intento levantarse, sintiendo su cuerpo mucho más liviano de costumbre. Se miró esperando encontrarse sin heridas, sin embargo, lo que se encontró, comenzó a asustarlo.

\- ¿Q-Qué… pasa?... Mi… cuerpo….

Su torso no tenía ningún hueso que le sostuviera, simplemente se notaba una especie "humo" que fácilmente era traspasado al igual que sus brazos y sus piernas, se toco el rostro notando que éste, sí estaba conformado por un hueso único.

¿Pero qué le había ocurrido?

Su armadura había cambiado ligeramente, sujetando una espada más grande en la mano izquierda y un escudo circular en la derecha.

\- ¿Por qué me pasa esto? – Comenzó a desesperarse - ¡Se supone que había muerto!

\- No del todo…

Esa voz le hizo temer, comenzó a caminar siguiendo la voz y sintiendo los pies, los brazos y todo el cuerpo pesado a pesar de ser lo contrario cuando se levantó.

Horas fueron, hasta que llegó a un pequeño claro rodeado de los mismos árboles, el agua era tan clara y pareciera iluminado por alguien o algo. Una esfera de luz salió y se elevó por encima del lago haciendo notar que tenía voz.

\- Bienvenido…

\- ¡Usted sabe dónde estoy! ¡Respóndame!

\- Tranquilo… Héroe del Tiempo…

Aquello le sorprendió bastante. ¡Alguien más lo conocía! Debía sentirse halagado, pero no lo estaba para nada.

\- Responderé tus preguntas… Estás en Hyrule… Sin embargo, no es tu tiempo

\- ¿Mi tiempo? – Preguntó - ¿De qué habla?

\- Has dormido demasiado… - Se escuchó con tranquilidad – Has muerto, en tu tiempo has fallecido, sin embargo, no has podido descansar

\- Eso me di cuenta – Bajó la cabeza - ¿Por qué no?... Ya acabé con lo que debía…

\- No es del todo cierto, Héroe del tiempo… - Comenzó a explicar – No has acabado, puedo ver en tu alma como no estás satisfecho… No has podido enseñar todas tus habilidades

\- Lo hice… Los soldados ya son buenos gracias a mí…

\- No, joven héroe… Tu destino, es enseñarle al futuro héroe elegido por las Diosas…

\- ¿El…Héroe elegido por los Diosas?

\- Así es… Tu predecesor….

Aquella luz, comenzó a explicarle la razón del por qué, no descasaba en paz y que debía transmitir todos sus conocimientos. En parte, le halagaba saber su tarea, sin embargo, deseaba descansar como el héroe que fue y que al menos, fue recordado por sus conocidos.

\- Supongo que el Héroe… Se sentirá halagado al ser alumno del Héroe del Tiempo – Rió a pesar de todo lo que pasaba

\- Pero no debe saberlo…

De nuevo, sus palabras le sorprendieron. ¿Él no sabría lo que hizo? ¿Ese héroe no sabría quién fue?

\- Supongo que ahora seré…. "El espíritu del héroe" – Sonrió - ¿Y dónde está él?

\- Pronto llegará…

Y sin decir más, la luz regresó al lago dejando a Link un poco confundido de qué hacer.

\- Amigos… - Miró el cielo – Me quedaré un rato más…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess y Ocarina of Time, no son de mi pertenencia, sólo los uso sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

Saria no entendía realmente bien, por qué tenía que ser guía de un hyliano de los cuales, tenían prohibido entrar a los Bosques Perdidos debido a que éstos se perdían a menos un hada los acompañase y en su lugar, un Kokiri como ella.

Aún así, Saria, aparte de confundida, estaba sorprendida de que ella misma guiase a la tan aclamada, princesa de Hyrule o más bien dicho, Reina… Zelda. Para ello estaba Mido, el jefe... ¿Entonces por qué ella la guiaba hacia el Prado Sagrado?

El silencio de ambas féminas, era bastante incomodo. Zelda simplemente se mantenía seria hasta llegar a su destino siendo guiada por la pequeña niña, Saria deseaba poder entablar una conversación con persona gran sabia y valiente, pero no se le permitía.

La pequeña niña, se dio cuenta que había llegado y simplemente señaló el último túnel para entrar en el Prado. Entró antes de la Reina para verificar que el lugar no tuviese peligro alguno que pudiese perjudicar su ser.

Entró y sólo observó como una docena de hadas, se hallaban en el hermoso y cálido Prado. Se extrañó, pero siguió caminando con tranquilidad….

Hasta que encontró la razón…

\- ¿L-Link…?

Sus pies se acercaron con velocidad para verificar el estado del muchacho. Se hincó de rodillas, sujetando su rostro, que marcaba una sonrisa, sólo para ser consciente…

\- Link…

Que no respiraba, que su corazón no palpitaba y que no abría los ojos cuando le llamaba.

Bajó la mirada mientras las lágrimas rápidamente salían de sus ojos mojando el rostro del joven que nunca más volvería a verle sonreír.

No le importó escuchar la exclamación de sorpresa que la Reina emitió una vez entró al Prado, no le importó saber que mirase sus lágrimas, que dijera su nombre y abrazara a su joven amigo.

\- ¡Link! – Gritó su nombre

Sí… Deseaba que volviese a su lado, como un Kokiri… Se arrepentía el dejarlo ir del bosque sabiendo que era muy posible que volviesen a verse, pero era su deber, lo sabía.

Mientras la Reina intentaba controlar sus lágrimas, debido a la pérdida de un gran amigo y salvador, Saria improvisó una pequeña corona de flores, la colocó sobre su cabeza y comenzó a tocar una conocida melodía lentamente mientras la docena de hadas, revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Ahora comprendía la razón del porqué la Reina, buscaba a su amigo… Quería conocer su paradero y lo había hallado.

La canción terminó aún con las lágrimas de Saria saliendo de sus ojos verdes. Colocó alrededor unas cuantas flores y un ramo entre sus dos manos. Sonrió mientras cesaba su llanto.

\- Adiós… Link…. Siempre… Seremos mejores amigos

(…)

La luz que había llamado al Héroe del Tiempo, le había permitido quedarse en su pequeño y calmado recinto para calmar sus ideas, pero sobre todo, sus sentimientos de furia y decepción.

Sentado frente al lago, usando como respaldo el gran tronco de un árbol bastante alto a su vista, mientras unas cuantas hadas blancas regordetas de alas delgadas y azulinas, flotaban tanto frente a él como su alrededor, tratando de alegrar su ánimo.

Link, al mirarse, lograba observar un cuerpo sin vida, sin órganos ni algo con qué sostener; Las hadas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, miraban una gran luz blanca que se formaban dentro de su armadura; Y la luz del lago, lo miraba con vida, de ojos azules y cabello rubio cual oro, pero con las cicatrices de guerra y pasado.

Link abrió la palma derecha para que una de las hadas, se dejara recargar en ella, bajando las alas como descanso. El antiguo héroe acarició su pequeño cuerpo con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, sonriendo nostálgicamente.

\- Me recuerdas a alguien... Desesperante, pero muy querida... La extraño

Para alivianar su dolor, la luz habló.

\- ¿Por qué no les cuentas tus aventuras? Las hadas de aquí, son tus mayores admiradoras

El héroe rió levemente al sentirse admirado, asintió y las miró.

\- Les contaré la vez que enfrenté a mi otro yo... ¿Les parece?

Todas y cada una, revolotearon con más alegría haciendo olvidar por el momento al héroe, su pesar. Se sentaron frente a él, mientras el joven se cruzaba de piernas y utilizaba una pose pensativa.

\- Lo recuerdo bien… - Comenzó – Cuando entré al Templo del Agua, era una noche oscura. Me quité las botas de hierro para poder nadar a la superficie, salir del agua y comenzar mi aventura.

Las hadas, miraban atentas a la narración del Héroe del Tiempo… Sus expresiones, las poses, los ademanes, sus palabras. Link, se sentía completamente vivo.

\- Entonces, entré a la habitación. Todo se veía tan pacifico, había agua cristalina en el suelo y un árbol seco en medio, al otro extremo, la entrada – Se levantó para representar – Me acerqué dispuesto a averiguar cómo entraría, estaba cerrada por barrotes. Me di la vuelta para buscar cómo abrirla, descubrí una sombra delante del árbol y para cuando me acerqué a ver qué era…. ¡Me atacó!

Link rió como las pequeñas hadas, dieron un ligero salto de susto al escuchar su expresión. Sacó su espada y siguió con la representación.

\- ¡Sus movimientos eran los mismos! No podía atacar con otra cosa ya que leía mis ataques. Entonces, improvisé. Utilicé mi escudo para empujarle y atacarle en lo que estaba aturdido, obviamente lo aprendió rápido y lo aplicó.

Las hadas parecieron decepcionadas que de el Héroe no pudiese derrotar a su contrincante.

\- Pero no estaba del todo perdido, así que seguí improvisando. A lo que sigue, salté a su alrededor, di una voltereta y al regresar a mi posición, lo ataqué de un salto. No duró demasiado – Suspiró – Por último, combiné éstas para finalmente, derribarlo, saltar y clavar mi espada en su pecho. Un ataque final y definitivo. Así, derroté a mi contraparte a la que me gusta llamarle " _Dark Link_ "

Las hadas revolotearon emocionadas, haciendo a Link, sonreír satisfecho. Tal vez, vivir en esa época para mostrarle sus grandes habilidades al héroe que se acercaba, no sería tan malo.

\- Veo que te divirtió

Link asintió mientras se acercaba al lago e hincarse.

\- Extraño mi cuerpo, me es un poco más difícil moverme así.

\- En ese caso… ¿Por qué no tocas unas melodías? Yo veré la forma de que tengas más libertad de movimiento.

El héroe, un poco más feliz de poseer más movimiento sobre el nuevo Hyrule, se retiró al bosque a buscar algún instrumento que pudiese ayudarle a crear aquellas melodías que aprendió y sirvieron a lo largo de su aventura.

Una pequeña hada, traía consigo una hoja dorada que era claramente diferente al resto, el héroe la tomó entre sus manos y al doblarla, la llevó a sus antiguos labios comenzando a soplar haciendo sonar unas cuantas notas.

\- Funciona perfectamente, gracias pequeña.

Link regresó al lago, encontrándose con una pequeña piedra en su antiguo lugar, donde justamente había relatado su pelea contra " _Dark Link_ ".

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó el héroe

\- Nosotros ahora la llamaremos… " _La piedra del aullido_ "… ¿Te gusta?

El joven se acercó para inspeccionar el curioso objeto y reconocerlo al instante.

\- ¿Una piedra chismosa? – Rió – Había muchas de estas por todo Hyrule, me decían la hora y unos cuantos chismes de toda la gente. Me enteré de muchas cosas de las que nunca quise enterarme.

\- Pero ya no cumple ese objetivo ahora – Explicó – ¿Por qué no tocas algo frente a esa piedra?

La piedra había cambiado de color ligeramente, de blanco a beige, era más larga y tenía un círculo en el centro, eso sí, mantenían el símbolo sheikah.

Link se acercó y llevando nuevamente la hoja a sus labios, comenzó a tocar una canción que no aprendió en Hyrule… Sino… En Termina.

" _Song of Healing_ ".

Al acabar las notas, la piedra repitió la melodía en un tono más bajo y calmado, sorprendiendo a la sombre.

\- ¡La repitió! ¡Es impresionante!

\- Exactamente…. – Hizo aparecer más piedras, cada una idéntica a la otra – El resto está vació… ¿Por qué no tocas para ellas? Yo sé, que estarán alegradas de oír tus melodías.

La sombra asintió y tocó cuatro melodías más. La primera e inicial, una que mostraba una verdad y curaba el alma: " _Song of Healing_ "; La segunda la aprendió de alguien de nombre Sheik: " _Requiem of Spirit_ "; La tercera, la que lo llevaba a través del tiempo: " _Prelude of Light_ "; La cuarta, una canción de cuna en las frías montañas: " _Goron's Lullaby_ "; La quinta, aquella que le dio acceso como héroe y que le hacía recordar su pasado: " _Zelda's Lullaby_ "; La sexta, como si él se hallase en el mar, siendo un niño aún y que la luz nombró como " _Ballad of Gales_ ".

\- Sí, así es como te comunicarás con el Héroe elegido por las Diosas…

\- ¿Con melodías? – Preguntó extrañado - ¿Cómo hablaré con él así?

Las piedras desaparecieron y fueron colocadas en un punto específico del cual Link estaba lejano a conocer. Una pequeña luz envolvió a Link haciéndolo perder el conocimiento y para cuando abrió los ojos y se miró en el lago, comprendía como lograba obtener más movimiento.

Su estatura había disminuido, ya no caminaba en dos pies, ahora, en patas y éstas y eran cuatro. Su "piel", se había convertido en pelaje; El color variaba, en su pecho y la punta de la cola era un tono blanco, en la espalda como en las cuatro patas, la cola y parte del hocico, era dorado. Ahora tenía vista en ambos ojos y sus iris, eran un color zafiro.

Era un lobo.

\- Para encontrarte con el Héroe elegido por las Diosas, tú, Héroe del Tiempo, responderás a las melodías colocadas en las Piedras y complementarás dichas melodías, con tu aullido.

Le era extraño, pero no podría objetar nada. Había sido él también el elegido y debía obedecer para que el mal no llegase a Hyrule una vez más en manos de un ser de codicia, avaricia y poder.

\- Pronto… Cuando el respondiera a tu aullido… Serás capaz de probar su poder y entonces, decidirás si tiene la habilidad para aprender de ti y ser llamado héroe.

¿Realmente podía determinar si el elegido, que no fuera capaz de aprender, no tuviera el derecho a ser llamado héroe al igual que él?

\- ¿Comprendes tu tarea?

El lobo asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, entonces, la luz comenzó a bajar de regresó a sueño.

\- El resto de los Espíritus y yo, haremos el entorno en el cual, probarás las habilidades del nuevo Héroe... Hasta entonces, aventúrate como los viejos años y vive como ayer.

\- ¡Espera! - Le llamó sorprendiéndose de su capacidad para hablar - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Mi nombre es Faron. Soy uno de los Espíritus de luz quienes pertenecen a Hyrule. Yo uso la fuerza de la vida de las Diosas para proteger este bosque. Debes prepararte, y conocer a tu predecesor.

Y sin decir más, regresó al fondo de la laguna.

Link miró a su alrededor, siendo testigo de cómo una de las hadas, se marchaba y, a pesar de que quiso seguirla, se había perdido en el bosque. Ahora, conocía más su camino, su propósito y entre más rápido a cumplirlo, volvería a casa.

Se sentó y mirando hacia el cielo, comenzó a aullar una melodía alegre, una que las hadas comenzaron a danzar, el viento soplar y las hojas de los árboles moverse.

" _Saria's Song"_

\- Saria…. Espérame…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princess/Ocarina of Time, no son de mi pertenencia.**_

* * *

Aquellos que tenían un lazo con la familia real, se hallaban presenciando se cerca, la ceremonia de despedida al héroe y aquellos que fueron ayudados por el mismo, sólo miraban de lejos.

Los que él héroe conoció y de los que se encargó de hacer fuerte amistad una vez vuelto, miraban con tristeza.

El Jefe de los Goron, Darunia, había bajado de la Montaña exclusivamente a despedirse de quien consideró su hermano; La Princesa Ruto, dejó sus deberes reales al enterarse de la tragedia y sólo fue a despedirse de su prometido suspirando sobre una boda no realizada; Impa sabía las buenas acciones que Link había realizado tanto como niño y adulto, así que le brindó respeto; Naboru no lo conoció durante su infancia, pero se había ganado el respeto y admiración, durante su adultez, de todas las Gerudo, incluyéndose, así que no pudo faltar.

Todos estaban ahí...

Menos Saria.

Zelda se acercó al recinto donde el Héroe del Tiempo, aún sin que nadie lo conociera realmente, descansaba y lo haría para toda su eternidad, mostró una Ocarina azulina que no poseía poder, se llevó la boquilla a los labios y tomando aire, comenzó a tocar una melodía.

" _Zelda's Lullaby_ "

Aquella canción, que fue capaz de hacer a Link, un niño sin hada y rechazado, a el Héroe del Tiempo y salvador de Hyrule.

\- Adiós, Link... Ten un buen viaje.

La niña de verdoso cabello, al mismo tiempo que Zelda tocaba lejos del bosque, ella realizaba la misma acción pero con una melodía más alegre que debido a su ánimo, sólo era lenta y triste.

La lluvia pronto comenzó a caer, aunque eso no interrumpió la ceremonia en Hyrule ni la melodía de Saria.

\- ¡Saria! - Le llamó Mido desde el suelo - Está lloviendo, ¡Baja de ahí!

Pero la pequeña no se inmutó, sólo estaba tocando, desde la puerta de la que fue la casa de su mejor amigo.

El Jefe de los Kokiri subió las escaleras y se acercó a la niña para cubrirle de la lluvia con una sombrilla de hoja.

\- ¿Qué tienes? - Preguntó sentándose frente a ella - Estás así desde que esa mujer llegó. ¿Ocurrió algo?

Saria dejó de tocar, bajó su Ocarina de madera y lo miró para que Mido fuera testigo de las lágrimas de su amiga.

\- Link... No...no volverá

\- Ese Idiota nunca volvió... - La abrazó - No entiendo cómo te acuerdas de él ahora

Pero sí entendía, sabía la causa de sus lágrimas. Los había seguido, a ella y a Zelda, había sido testigo de cómo Saria se despedía de un hombre de cabellera rubia y armadura. Entonces, a palabras escuchadas de la Hyliana, se enteró que aquel hombre, era el niño sin hada. Tardó en comprender, y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta del por qué, ese niño era diferente.

Quiso entonces despedirse por haber sido tan malo...Pero ya no podía hacerlo y aunque quisiera, no recibiría nunca una aceptación de tal disculpa.

\- No volverá

\- Lo sé... - Decía mientras también sus lágrimas lo delataban -...Pero...siempre lo recordaremos...

Saria no entró a su hogar esa noche, sólo miró las pertenencias del rubio... Los dibujos que habían hecho juntos, las veces que se quedaron en vela contando historias, las mil y un melodías que Saria tocó y Link apreció como nunca.

Siempre sería un bello recuerdo atesorado en sus corazones.

(...)

En su forma de lobo, había logrado visitar la tan aclamada Ciudadela de Hyrule, obviamente, pasando desapercibido para no asustar a nadie, como un perro cualquiera.

\- Vaya que hay movimiento...

Fue saludado por otros animales, jugó con los niños y fue acariciado por las doncellas. Que buena tarde.

\- Así que fuiste un gran héroe en tu vida pasada...

El lobo asintió y su acompañante le miró intentando sonreír. Una coqueta gata blanca que pelaje esponjado que no le tenía nada de miedo.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? - Preguntó estirando las patas de enfrente

\- Termino de cumplir mi misión… -Rió - No podré irme hasta cumplirla

\- Suerte con ello - Se levantó y caminó delante de él mientras su cola esponjosa se paseaba por la cara del lobo - Si me necesitas para calmar tu soledad, estaré aquí

\- Gracias

La gatita saltó unas cuantas cajas una arriba de la otra para entrar a una ventana dejando a Link con la duda si ese era su hogar o entraba para mendigar comida. Se levantó y salió del callejón para encontrarse de nuevo con la multitud alegre de la gente.

Salió de la ciudadela y regresó al bosque donde se le había dado asilo.

Sin embargo, algo le llamó mucho la atención...

\- Ese es...

Un joven, corría hacia dónde era su camino. Hacia un gran árbol alto y frondoso que parecía, se escondía un lugar sagrado, recordándole el Templo del Bosque en el Prado Sagrado y el lugar favorito de su amiga.

De ropajes verdes, un gorro parecido, un escudo de madera y una espada tan simple. Entonces… Se dio cuenta que esas ropas, eran parecidas a las que él usó y que sólo alguien podría usarlas.

El héroe elegido por las Diosas, se acercaba a él.

Se sentó tranquilamente a esperar, mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro con completa calma. El héroe llegó a él, entonces, para llevarle y mostrarle todo sus movimientos, se posicionó en forma de ataque, cosa que el chico contrario correspondió con una defensa.

" _Al menos_ " – Pensó – " _Está alerta_ "

Y sin esperar ningún segundo más, saltó en ataque.

Fueron segundos los que transcurrieron desde su " _ataque_ " hasta el recinto dónde fueron llevados. Un lugar completamente vacío, no había nada en el cielo, en el suelo, se hallaba una esencia blanquecina y como fondo, sólo se hallaba en castillo de Hyrule, sin embargo, alejados de ellos.

\- ¿Él es el héroe? – Se preguntó mirando como el chico se levantaba y miraba su entorno – Es… muy joven

Entonces, pasó de su forma lobezno, a su forma "humana", aún sin ya serlo, y mostró su arma y su escudo al mismo tiempo que el chico se daba la vuelta para enfrentarle.

Se defendió con el escudo frente a él y levantó la espada para realizar un ataque o contraatacar. El otro joven, sin esperar algún tipo de indicación, se lanzó al ataque que Link rápidamente bloqueó y devolvió.

No estaba listo si en verdad, él era el héroe.

En lo que se recuperaba, la sombra habló.

\- Sin valor, la espada no tiene ningún poder.

Sí, había aprendido aquellas palabras de un hombre de sonrisa tétrica, y realmente le habían servido… Era lo que era, aunque sobresalga más su lado negativo que positivo.

El chico se levantó, mostrando enojo a tal lección hablada.

\- ¿Qué te da tal derecho? – Preguntó al fin – Me has traído a este lugar sólo a derribarme

Link admiró su capacidad para contradecir algo que no estaba bien, sin embargo, no era suficiente para él.

\- Tal vez estés predestinado a ser el héroe de la leyenda… Más aún, no pareces digno de vestir esos ropajes.

El joven frente a él, se enfadó más y mostró decisión con la mirada.

\- Se valiente si buscas el poder. Se valiente y el poder acudirá a ti… Este mundo está necesitado de un héroe.

Porque, él había visto cosas que no… Porque, a pesar de que lo veía todo lleno de color, risas de la gente, caricias de las mismas… La realidad, aún sin vista de lobo, era otra… Sólo veía, espíritus sin forma, él, era el único que poseía un cuerpo cuando visitó la ciudadela y aún así, quiso dejarlo pasar porque sabía que esa gente pronto se vería iluminada por la sombra de un héroe.

\- Si efectivamente, reúnes el valor suficiente y resuelves librar Hyrule de los males que lo acosan… - Habló con seriedad y sabiduría – Entonces, seres acreedor de los secretos que custodio.

El rubio de un tono más castaño, asintió un poco más animado de que aquel confronta-miento un poco vergonzoso, quedará en el olvidado y aquel ser al fin, se tornara amable para enseñarle sus técnicas.

\- ¿Y qué me enseñarás? – Preguntó

\- Lo llamo… " _El golpe de Gracia_ "

Mientras explicaba acerca del ataque, le miró de pies a cabeza. Eran tan parecidos, cuándo él se sentía vivo y lo estaba, la misma cabellera, aunque la forma de peinado variaba, los mismos ropajes verdes y esa decisión de salvar Hyrule.

Sin darse cuenta, al pensar en el chico, se vio en el suelo siendo atravesado por una espada. Aún así, él no sentía dolor ni lo sentiría como lo sintió en su época.

Se levantó mientras el chico frente a él, se sentía tan realizado.

\- No ha sido tan mal… No dejes pasar nunca la oportunidad de dar un golpe de gracia. – Su parte viva, sonrió - ¡Ciertamente, he logrado transmitirte la primera técnica: El golpe de gracia!

Mientras el chico lo realizaba como recordatorio, Link… Se sentía maravillado.

\- Aún me quedan 6 técnicas más. Sin embargo, sólo será digno de ellas un descendiente del héroe que tenga el alma de un sublima animal – Explicó – Crece en fuerza… Ponte a prueba. Cuando sientas que tu dominio de la espada no basta para derrotar al enemigo… Busca las piedras que llevan el aullido del viento y llama al espíritu dorado de la bestia. Así, podrás volver a invocarme

El chico asintió dando a conocer su entendimiento.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó la sombra

\- Link… - Respondió con extrañeza - ¿Pero y tú? ¿Quién eres?

Él quiso responder: " _Mi nombre es Link, y yo soy el héroe del Tiempo…_ " Pero no podía, no por el momento.

\- Sólo… Soy una sombra, nada más… - Respondió

\- Pero no eres cualquier sombra… - Se acercó – Tú… transmites un aura diferente. Como… Si… No sé, dentro hubiera un gran héroe.

Link estaba sorprendido de la observación de aquel jovencito, su barrera de fuerza se rompió y se alejó.

\- Sin valor, la espada no tiene ningún poder… Recuerda esas palabras… Ahora vete.

No era su problema ver cómo irse, él había cumplido su parte de enseñarle una de sus técnicas. Cuando se halló en completa soledad, cayó de rodillas, extrañándose de que el suelo, fuese visto húmedo ante la caída de sus lágrimas.

Ya no tenía porqué llorar, pero lo hizo.

" _Como… Si… No sé, dentro hubiera un gran héroe"_

Lo había, dentro había un gran héroe… Olvidado por muchos, extrañado por unos cuantos. Y siempre se preguntó…. ¿Cuántos de sus conocidos, lloraron su pérdida? ¿Cuántos, visitan el recinto donde descansaba al menos, una vez en su vida?

Sí… Debía volver a casa, a su descanso eterno.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess y Ocarina of Time, no son de mi pertenencia, sólo los uso sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

Link miró el cielo, sonriendo de la tranquilidad que se hallaba a su alrededor… Le recordaba tanto, a sus días de pesca en el Lago Hylia, aunque fuese Navi quien le molestase con seguir con su aventura.

\- Hora de enseñar la última técnica, ¿No es verdad?

La hada que lo había estado acompañado, a través de los días en lo que cumplía su propósito, asintió emocionada para luego, dar vueltas a su alrededor mientras él se levantaba del pasto.

Sólo esperó la última tonada, aquella que le separaba de su propósito de volver a casa junto con enseñarle la última técnica al Héroe de Hyrule, al futuro héroe.

Y entonces, después de la espera, se hallaba frente a él, espada con espada para dar por terminada, la técnica del Héroe de la Sombra… Del Héroe del Tiempo.

\- Es el final… El tiempo es ahora. Esta es la séptima y última habilidad oculta que puedo transmitirte. Esta habilidad, es la última técnica secreta y olvidada, para probar el verdadero coraje de quien la ejerce…. – Habló con seriedad - ¿Quieres dominar esta habilidad oculta, que sólo puede ganar el único y verdadero héroe?

Link, el joven de Ordon, respondió:

\- Todo este tiempo he demostrado ser el héroe, ¿No es verdad? – Asintió – Nunca podré estar a la altura de uno verdadero, pero, quisiera aprender sus técnicas

\- Muy bien – Respondió la sombra – Antes de que comencemos… Voy a probar

Como era costumbre, probó la última que el chico logró realizar a la perfección, logrando satisfacción en el antiguo héroe.

Estaba listo.

\- La habilidad oculta es…. _¡El Gran Giro!_

Comenzó a explicarle acerca el ataque, los requisitos para lograrle y los objetivos que tendría.

Anteriormente, él había podido realizar este ataque, cargando fuerza en la espada y soltar en un giro devastador, pero conforme sus días pasaban en la tierra de Hyrule como soldado fiel a la Reina, había logrado dominar tal técnica, siendo la última y oculta, a punto de realizar todo el ataque en un solo movimiento.

\- Voy a repetirlo una vez más: Sólo puedes realizar esta técnica, en tu mejor estado. Recuérdalo…

Sí, era la única desventaja, pero la satisfacción, era bastante.

\- La habilidad oculta final, _El Gran Giro_ , ha sido transmitida.

Entonces, había llegado el momento de despedirse, posiblemente para siempre.

\- Has dominado al fin, todas las habilidades ocultas

Link, se le acercó al verle sonreír con nostalgia y satisfacción, sorprendiéndose de que este espíritu, tenía emociones.

\- Aunque yo acepté la vida como un héroe, no podía transmitir las lecciones de esa vida a los que vinieron después… Por fin, he borrado mi pesar.

El chico se extrañaba de las palabras " _héroe_ " y " _pesar_ ", sabía que había algo oculto tras la historia de esta sombra, sin embargo, siguió escuchándole.

\- Has pasado por incontables enemigos, cada uno más poderoso que el último. Tú, que ahora tienes la mirada hacia el futuro con una visión más despejada… Seguramente puedes restaurar Hyrule a su estatura de antaño como la Tierra Elegida por los Dioses.

El chico poseedor de una Trifuerza, sintió la mano de la sombra sobre su hombro, transmitiéndole satisfacción.

Claro que, Link, se había sorprendido, más que ahora que en su viaje, ante la apariencia del ser frente a él. Todo este tiempo, aquel ser, confirmó que poseía vida, una que no pudo descansar en paz.

Un hombre, de aparente edad igual o mayor por leves años, de cabello dorado, piel blanca y ojos azules… Exceptuando uno, su ojo izquierdo yacía cerrado dando a demostrar, que era incapaz de ver. Por primera vez, el Héroe del Tiempo, se mostraba con vida, de carne y hueso, ante el nuevo Héroe de Hyrule.

\- Tú… No fuiste cualquier héroe… - Habló al punto del asombro - ¿Quién eres en realidad?

El chico de pesada armadura, sonrió…

\- Sólo soy un caballero de Hyrule, sin embargo, me conocieron como " _El Héroe del Tiempo_ "

El joven de túnica verde, quería hablar, halagar al héroe por tales maravillosas técnicas, sin embargo, nada salió de su boca, sólo silencio… Aún, asimilaba aquella confesión de la sombra, o mejor dicho, del antiguo héroe.

\- Adiós…

Su visión se nublaba, comenzando a alejarse del lugar.

\- Ve y no falles… Mi hijo…

Para cuando abrió los ojos, se hallaba en el último lugar dónde se enfrentó al lobo de dorado pelaje. Midna le preguntó de su silencio y sorpresa, más el héroe, omitió palabras, deseando profundamente, volver a ver a aquel héroe de leyenda.

Link se miró en el lago, sonriendo nostálgicamente a su apariencia, mientras el hada revoloteaba a su alrededor con desbordante alegría. Se llevó las manos al rostro, notando que era verdad, que no era un sueño lo que veía y que había recuperado su forma humana después de enseñarle la última técnica al chico.

 _-"Es un pequeño regalo"_ – Escuchó una voz _– "Por tu ayuda hacia el Héroe elegido por las Diosas, de parte de los Espíritus y las tres Diosas… Aunque esa por poco tiempo, hasta que regreses a tu sueño eterno, disfrútalo_."

\- Gracias, Faron…

Aunque no lo haría, su lugar no estaba ahí, se quedaría en el bosque, hasta que finalmente llegase la hora de partir para siempre.

(…)

Tiempo pasó, Link, en su forma humana y capaz, tocó melodías con las hojas, bailó con las hadas, jugó con lo seres del bosque y admiró la belleza del nuevo Hyrule, encariñándose a su vez con esa nueva tierra.

Al final, su viaje y enseñanzas, no habían sido inútiles, sino, una nueva experiencia que relatarle a sus amigos quienes lo esperaban.

\- ¡Sabía que te volvería encontrar!

Claro que no esperó, ser hallado por el nuevo Héroe de Hyrule, quienes los vientos y espíritus le llamaron: " _El Héroe del Crepúsculo_ ".

Él había viajado entre tiempos, el otro, entre Reinos.

\- Eres Link, ¿No es verdad?

Sin nada que perder, dejó el juego con el chico de los bosques perdidos, para alejarse con su descendiente, a su petición, para escuchar su historia antes de una despedida definitiva.

\- Dices ser el " _Héroe del Tiempo_ " – Link tomó la palabra al fin - ¿Pero eso qué significa? ¿Por qué, nadie recuerda tu historia como héroe?

Suspirando y tomando aire, miró al cielo para finalmente responder.

\- ¿Realmente quieres escuchar toda mi historia?

Cosa que al Héroe del Crepúsculo, le era maravilloso, quería saber más de él, no sólo sus técnicas.

\- Verás… Todo comenzó con una Guerra Civil…

El chico de Ordon, simplemente escuchaba maravillado, escuchar las historias de un antiguo y respetado héroe, le hacían querer imitarle, cosa que había logrado entre personas del pueblo de Hyrule.

La Guerra Civil, aquella que le separó de su familia, pero conoció a una nueva. La vida de un rechazado, sin cariño, que pronto, saldría de su hogar para cumplir un solo propósito. Poco a poco, ese niño rechazo, terminó convirtiéndose en un héroe digno de admirar… Derrotando al Rey de las Gerudo del Desierto y las Tinieblas, Ganondorf.

\- Hay algo que sigo sin entender… - Habló Link mirando a su mayor – Si fuiste un gran héroe… ¿Por qué, hay tan poco de ti? La Princesa Zelda lo sabe, la historia que pasó entre generaciones… Entre la familia Real, ¿Pero y el resto?

\- Posiblemente lo sepan… Pero, no como la Familia Real – Respondió – Era algo que sólo había quedado entre Zelda y yo, aún después del retorno a mi época… siete años atrás.

\- Aún así, debían reconocerte…

\- Tú lo haces – Rió – Mi descendiente lo sabe y con eso me basta… Te he enseñado todas mis técnicas…

\- Dices " _descendencia_ ", pero… ¿Acaso formaste una familia? No me puedo creer que un héroe como tú, se quedara solo

\- ¿Qué si formé una familia? – Abrió los labios para responder, pero inmediatamente los cerró – Eso es un secreto

\- ¡Pero debo saberlo!

\- Mañana te diré

\- Claro que….. ¡Hey! ¡Mañana no estarás aquí!

\- ¿Eso confirma que te diré o no?

Ambos jóvenes, uno más otro, rieron a gusto ante la compañía del otro, formando esa conversación, con un vinculo de amistad más que de respeto y el Héroe del Tiempo, estaba feliz, su primera plática informal y con alguien de edad igualitaria. Alguien que no era la Princesa o un soldado…

Las preguntas del chico al mayor, siguieron constantemente, no causando incomodidades, sino, satisfacción.

La despedida de Navi, su retorno a su época, un viaje hacia un nuevo lugar llamado " _Termina_ ", una nueva aventura que también relató ganándose más admiración por parte del granjero.

\- Por último… ¿Qué hiciste después de volver? Tus ropas… Tu armadura, no es la del Héroe del Tiempo

\- No, esas tú las llevas puestas – Explicó riendo levemente – Recuerda lavarlas… Me convertí en un soldado al Servicio de la Familia Real, sobre todo, al servicio de su Majestad, la Reina Zelda.

\- ¿Me contarás aquella historia también?

Sin querer, aceptó.

* * *

Pronto, el capítulo final. Me gustaría, de aquellos que le leen, comentasen si les gusta la historia o no. Me gustaría leer sus reviews ya que sólo así, me motivaré para seguir con más proyectos.

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess y Ocarina of Time, no son de mi pertenencia, sólo los uso sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

\- Hm... ¿Dónde comenzaré?

\- ¿Qué tal, después de que llegaste de Termina?

El antiguo, asintió y meditó procesando todo lo que en su corazón y mente había transcurrido desde su llegada.

\- Después de volver, pedí asilo en el Rancho Lon Lon...Una granja de sólo tres personas

Y así, su historia había comenzado.

(...)

Como costumbre, Malon se hallaba en el centro del campo, cantando alegremente mientras Link le seguía la tonada con una ocarina la cual, había sido un regalo de Saria.

Extrañamente, pero por coincidencia, los caballos se hallaban a su alrededor, acostados escuchando atentamente la canción de ambos niños.

\- Que gran dueto - Halagó el padre de Malon, Talon - Deberían ir los dos a la ciudadela a ver cuánto dinero ganan...

Ambos niños, con apariencia de doce a trece años, rieron de tal ocurrencia. Los caballos, incluida Epona, siguieron con sus asuntos mientras los pequeños seguían con sus labores.

\- Las cosas en la granja han ido de maravilla desde que tú y Epona volvieron - Sonrió Malon barriendo las hojas en el establo de entrenamiento

\- Sólo lo hago para pagar todo lo que han hecho por mí - Rió Link acomodando la comida de los corceles - Me has prestado a Epona para un viaje y has convencido a tu padre de dejarme vivir aquí

\- Sólo recuerda, un trabajo satisfactorio y vida plena, se consigue por un trabajo duro

\- Lo sé... Trabajemos duro, para vivir plenamente

Ambos se sonrieron para seguir con su duro trabajo, y para animar las cosas, Malon cantó para todos.

Y así, los años pasaron. El joven héroe, siguió ayudándole a la Joven granjera. Con el paso de los días, el rancho comenzó a tener cierta importancia en Hyrule, su pequeño territorio fue extendiéndose, la población animal creció y con ello, la contratación de nuevo personal. Ahora, eran una gran familia, la tercera de Link, aunque para él, su única familia serían los Kokiri.

El día en que el Héroe del Tiempo llegó a Hyrule después de siete años, se organizó un evento, en el cual, se elegiría a la nueva mano derecha de la Reina.

Sin embargo el joven héroe no estaba interesado, al menos, no por ahora.

\- No entiendo por qué

Link miró a la granjera preguntándose de sus repentinas palabras mientras él, acomodaba el establo de la yegua.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? - Preguntó el ojiazul

\- No soy la única que te ha visto por las noches, tomar una espada de madera y verte practicar en el campo - Explicó la peliroja - No entiendo porqué no vas y haces la prueba para caballero

Link acomodó los paquetes de eno para que la yegua comiese una vez regresando a su establo, mientras pensaba una respuesta.

\- Necesitan mi ayuda aquí... Si me voy, no hay quien cuide a Epona.

\- Vamos... Epona se ha vuelto dependiente de ti, chico hada - Torció los labios - Si te vas, eso le enseñará a valerse más por sí misma

Link rió a su apodo, aún después de los años, después de contarle su historia, Malon siempre optó por molestarle con apodos tales como: "Chico hada", "Chico del bosque", aunque para él, no había problema.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en que participe? - Suspiró cerrando la puerta de su lugar - ¿Quieres que me vaya?

\- ¡Claro que no! - Se apresuró a decir - Desde que llegaste, las cosas mejoraron aquí, es sólo que...

El Hylian se acercó a la joven, esperando una respuesta y la chica, al fin habló.

\- Después de todo lo que me contaste, del futuro, de Termina... No quiero... ¡No debes! Terminar como un simple granjero como yo y como el resto, debes hacerte notar.

Link, sonrió revolviéndole el cabello tiernamente, molestando a Malon por el trato tan infantil, ya no eran niños y por tanto, los sentimientos ya no eran de amistad.

\- ¡Link!

El nuevo granjero salió del establo al escuchar su nombre y la sorpresa le invadió al ver una escolta de caballeros en la entrada del Rancho.

\- ¿Qué los trae al Rancho? - Preguntó Talon dándoles el encuentro

\- Buscamos a Link

El joven Hyliano se acercó al Guardia de más alto rango recibiendo una carta muy bien sellada. El sello era el de la familia real, lo vio y recordó cuando mostró una carta parecida para poder entrar a la montaña de la Muerte.

\- La Reina pide una audiencia contigo, ahora mismo

\- ¿Ahora? Pero...estoy ocupado - Se excusó - Tengo que... alimentar a los caballos, ordeñar a las vacas, recoger los huevos

\- Yo lo haré

Link miró a Malon a su lado, su sonrisa de satisfacción era bastante notoria.

\- Malon...

\- Anda, Link - Sonrió dándole un ligero y disimulado codazo - El Rancho seguirá aquí para cuando tu servicio acabe

El granjero miró detrás de él, Talon, Ingo y el resto de granjeros ayudantes, le dieron ánimo para alentarle y acompañar a la escolta real. Dudó, pero finalmente aceptó.

\- Denme diez minutos

\- La Reina...Quiere ver... Al Héroe del Tiempo

El chico suspiró entrando al edificio principal, subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Debajo de la cama, se hallaba un cofre rectangular café de marco dorado. Subió el cofre a la cama, lo abrió y su mirada cambió.

Dentro, se encontraba bien dobladas, dos mudas de ropa color verde, una pequeña y una grande...La túnica Kokiri que pronto pasó a ser las del héroe.

\- Creí que no volvería a usarlas...

Se deshizo de sus ropas de granjero, se colocó esas mallas blancas y seguidamente, sus botas cafés; se vistió con su túnica verde de un sólo conjunto, se abrochó su cinturón de la cintura y el que cruzaba su pecho y espalda

Se soltó la cola de caballo baja que tenía por esos siete años, ligeramente largo, sólo para un motivo...

Cortárselo para colocarse, segundos después, aquel gorro caído verde que había dejado hace siete años.

\- El Héroe del Tiempo... Volvió

Pero no estaba del todo feliz.

Salió del edificio y encontró a la escolta, lista para marcharse.

\- Me voy... Gracias a todos por lo que hicieron por mí - Link habló acercándose a Malon y Talon - Nunca podré pagarles tal amabilidad

\- No, Link... - Habló el hombre bajo y de gran estómago - Tú viniste para cambiar el Rancho, no podríamos pagarte

\- Sólo recuerda visitarnos - Sonrió Malon - Siempre tendré una vaca lista para ti...

Link, sólo pudo abrazarla como muestra de gratitud por todos estos años.

Epona se acercó, dispuesta a viajar con el muchacho, cosa que él negó y pero la yegua persistió.

\- Pero... ¡Epona!

\- Dije que se había vuelto dependiente de ti, chico del bosque - La cantante, suspiró - Sabía que Epona, estaba destinada a algo más que un simple caballo de granja.

Link suspiró acariciando la cabeza de la yegua con mucho cariño, Ingo se acercó estirándole una montura que el chico tomó y colocó sobre el lomo de Epona.

\- Será una larga vida, pero me haré cargo, de que sólo yo te monte... ¿De acuerdo?

Epona relinchó alegre, Link montó y le dio el aviso a la escolta, que se adelantaría al castillo.

Antes de partir, miró a su familia

\- Gracias...

Y tras una orden, Epona comenzó a cabalgar hacia la ciudadela y hacia el Castillo de Hyrule dónde la Reina lo esperaba.

Malon miró como se marchó, incapaz de detenerle y confesar todo lo que le aquejaba, sentimientos de amor que claramente no serían correspondidos.

\- Cuídate...Link

(...)

\- Haber si entendí

La sombra miró a su descendiente, que al parecer, se había perdido ligeramente en la historia.

\- Saria era una niña y una Kokiri, Ruto era una Princesa y Zora, Impa era un sheikah y junto con Nabooru, eran más grandes que tú, Zelda tampoco, no aceptaste los sentimientos de Malon… ¿Con quién formaste una familia si a las demás las has rechazado?

\- ¿Quién dijo que rechacé alguna de ellas? – Rió – Si me interrumpiste para eso, que descendiente tan mal educado

\- Lo lamento – Suspiró – Sólo tengo esa curiosidad

El héroe del tiempo comprendía eso, cualquiera la tendría y más de uno le preguntó si él, se había enamorado cosa que evadía.

\- ¿Puedo seguir entonces?

El Héroe del Crepúsculo asintió volviendo a poner atención en el tema, disculpándose por su descortés interrupción.

\- Me quedé en… Ah, claro… Gracias a Epona, el viaje hacia el Castillo no fue tan largo y agotador.

(…)

Al entrar a la ciudadela, cuan poco a poco avanzaba y se extendía en territorio, más de uno mantuvo su mirada en él, preguntándose quién era el joven de verdes ropajes que montaba un bello caballo.

No era la primera vez que mantenían su mirada en él, cuando era niño y llegó a dicho lugar, a donde quiera que fuera, no quitaban sus ojos de él y, hasta cierto punto en su niñez, incomodó y asustó.

Esta vez, no era la excepción.

Se acercó a la entrada del castillo pasando por una larga planicie, con tan pocos árboles pero bastantes guardias custodiando la entrada.

\- ¡Alto! – Le llamó uno de los que vigilaban la enorme reja - ¿Quién es y qué quieres?

Link bajó de la yegua, acercándose a su vez al par de guardias recordando que, el que le había llamado la atención, fue el mismo que le llamó plebeyo cuando quiso ver a Zelda de buena forma la primera vez.

Extendió la carta que sacó de uno de los bolsos que Epona traía en sus costados y el guardia la tomó. Después de que ambos la leyeran, dio una orden y la reja se abrió dándole paso al joven y desconocido héroe.

\- Puede entrar…

\- Gracias

Quería vengarse del mal trato que ese tipo le había dado en su niñez, pero era ya un adulto y a su edad, eso sería completamente infantil además de que el Héroe del Tiempo, no haría eso.

Claro que, ya no era un adulto y, hacerle una broma a alguien, era lo que siempre había querido hacer de niño.

Con sumo cuidado y disimulo, sacó una zanahoria y con el máximo silencio, la colocó entre la ropa del soldado; Rápidamente, Epona percibió el olor y en lo que el chico salía corriendo hacia el castillo riendo como un niño, la yegua revolcaba al pobre soldado y en un lugar de recibir ayuda, el resto de sus compañeros, reían de su infortunio.

\- ¡Cuiden a Epona! – Les gritó - ¡Volveré por ella en un rato!

Y tras un momento de risa, se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas del imponente castillo.

Los soldados, quienes conocían la situación de su llegada, le abrieron las puertas y condujeron hacia la sala del trono dónde la monarquía, la esperaban ansiosa.

Link entró, manteniendo la mirada hacia el frente, sin mirar a los guardias a un lado o los reclutas a caballeros en el otro, eran más caballeros de bajo rango que reclutas. Simplemente, llegó hasta el trono, se hincó en forma de respeto y habló.

\- Aquí me tiene… Reina

Zelda, quien mantenía la apariencia que Link recordaba al viajar siete años en el futuro, sonrió a sus educados modales a pesar de nunca haber recibido tales.

\- ¿Sabes la razón por la que te llamé? – Preguntó

\- Quiere que sea su humilde caballero, ¿No es verdad? – Respondió manteniendo su posición

\- Lo quiero porque confío en ti, sé tú fuerza y dedicación, sin embargo, no te obligaré

El chico de dorado cabello, pensó claramente, tardando ligeramente segundos. Entonces, alzó la mirada confrontando la de Zelda, esperando una aprobación de él. Se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, a las personas que le rodeaban y, por primera vez en siete años desde su pasado, miró a quienes se convertirían en sabios.

Darunia, el sabio del Fuego y líder de los Goron; Ruto, la sabia del Agua y Princesa de los Zora aunque a estas alturas, su Reina; Impa, la sabia de la oscuridad y fundadora de la Villa Kakariko; Nabooru, la sabia del Espíritu y líder de las Gerudo.

Hacían falta Saria y Rauru, sabios del bosque y luz respectivamente, pero, por circunstancias ajenas y cercanas, no se hallaban presentes.

\- Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru.

\- Te desapareciste por siete años, niño – Suspiró la Gerudo – Tuvimos que escuchar toda la historia en labios de Zelda

\- Y todo este tiempo, estuviste en el Rancho – Continuó Ruto – Eres un mal prometido

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Preguntó

\- La Princesa, igual que hace siete años – Explicó Impa – Nos contó todo y, por ende, la recompensa que te mereces, es una vida plena aquí

\- Estaba bien en el Rancho – Frunció el ceño molesto - ¿Una vida plena? No creo que arriesgar mi vida, de nuevo, sea una vida plena

\- No mal interpretes las cosas, hermano – Terminó Darunia – Todos sabemos que es lo mejor y, tu pequeña amiga del bosque, lo aprueba al igual que nosotros

\- ¡¿Quién dijo que necesitaba ser un caballero para ser feliz?! – Alzó la voz alertando a los soldados levantándose a su vez - ¡Lo estaba hasta que los soldados llegaron!

\- Link…

La voz serena de la fémina, llamó la atención del muchacho que, al ver su mirada caída y triste, se calmó.

\- Comprendo cómo te sientes, por siete años, has intentado vivir con una paz que si bien, pudo o no ser cumplida. Yo, por siete, he vivido con la pena de que por mí, por mi culpa, no viviste como debiste y peleaste por Hyrule.

Link desvió la mirada, al no ser capaz de darle la razón pero mostrando algo parecido.

\- Si algún día, el mal volviese a Hyrule… ¿Realmente crees que podríamos defendernos solos?

Estaba siendo dura con su propio ejército, pero los soldados presentes, le dieron la razón.

\- Realmente no sé cómo convencerte, pero, yo sé, que tu historia como el Héroe del Tiempo, permanecerá por generaciones en lugares que visitaste… Quedará en la historia de los Goron, de los Zora… de los Hylian… Sin embargo, crea una nueva historia, y fórmala como tú desees.

Zelda se levantó de su trono para acercarse al héroe, recordándole a Link, la razón por la que había deseado salvar su tierra.

\- Defiende como tú quieras la tierra que amaste en el pasado, que amarás en el futuro… Defiende a la gente que tanto estimas, haz de Hyrule, un nuevo lugar

Se hincó de nueva cuenta, en señal de respeto.

\- Su majestad… Mi espada, mi escudo y mi vida, servirán a Hyrule una vez más, a sus órdenes, defenderé la tierra que las Diosas han bendecido.

\- Link… Gracias…

(…)

\- Impresionante…

El Héroe del Tiempo, asintió levemente dándole un poco la razón.

\- ¿De ahí has sacado tu armadura? – Preguntó – ¿Es la armadura de un caballero de Hyrule?

\- Exactamente… Aunque esta armadura – Se señaló – Sólo la usa aquel que sirve a la monarquía

\- ¿Qué pasó después? – Siguió preguntando – La Princesa Zelda, dice que, según las antiguas historias de Hyrule, el héroe antiguo murió en el campo de batalla… ¿Acaso, la tierra se vio envuelta en un conflicto?

El antiguo asintió dolorosamente de sólo recordar el triste conflicto que en el que las razas de Hyrule se sometieron.

\- Sí… Zoras, Goron, Gerudo, Hylians… se enfrentaron para obtener la supremacía de la raza y esta armadura… Sólo la porta el que sirve a la monarquía y, el líder de los caballeros en un conflicto.

(…)

\- ¡Te falta más empeño en el ataque! – Regañó a voz alta a uno de los reclutas a caballero – ¡Soldados como tú, no sirven en el combate!

El soldado se levantó, rindiéndose a la sesión de entrenamiento que el chico rubio le daba a cada uno de los reclutas. A tres años de aceptar ser uno del resto, Link, ya era respetado y a su vez, temido.

\- Haces tu mejor esfuerzo

Sonrió nerviosamente limpiándose el sudor con una tela que se le había dado para estas ocasiones, Malon suspiró como lo había estado haciendo por siete años. No era raro verla allí, como era costumbre, ella y Talon, dejaban el encargo de leche en el castillo y de paso, visitaban Link.

\- No te ves hoy muy feliz – Comentó Malon mirándole a la cara

\- No lo estoy… - Suspiró – Creí que siendo caballero, podría transmitirle mis movimientos a estos chicos… Pero… No son capaces

Estaba decepcionado ya que no podría conocer a aquel héroe descendiente, sin ser exactamente sanguíneo, que estuviera destinado a ser un héroe igual a él, aunque tampoco deseaba que una guerra azotara Hyrule de nueva cuenta.

Link entró al castillo como de costumbre, al vivir allí ya por tres años, se paseó por sus pasillos meditando si había hecho bien el ser caballero puesto que ninguno de estos soldados, estaban listos y capaces para aprender de él.

\- ¡Nosotros no tenemos porqué pagar impuestos a usted, la Reina! – Escuchó un ligero grito - ¡Nos valemos nosotras mismas!

Se sorprendió del grito femenino que se escuchó a través de la puerta frente a él, ¿Era coincidencia que le escuchase? Pero le sorprendía más, que ese grito, fuera el de Nabooru.

\- Por favor, entienda… - Ahora era Zelda la que hablaba – Todos y cada uno, pagan por su seguridad.

\- Pues nosotras no necesitamos ser protegidas por sus caballeros de pacotilla… Link, es el único que mantiene el respeto en mi pueblo porque se lo ha ganado… Usted y el resto, no.

\- Bueno, eso es porque…

\- Un momento… - Escuchó la voz de Ruto - ¿Quiere decir que debemos pagar por nuestra seguridad? Y si mi gente no lo hace, pero hay un ataque… ¡¿Ustedes sólo verán como nos aniquilan?!

\- Claro que no… - Zelda intentó hablar

\- Usted está subestimando nuestra capacidad, Señorita Zelda – Darunia parecía enfadado

\- Apuesto que nostras derrocaríamos a su pequeñísimo pueblo y a usted – Nabooru retó dispuesta a ganar – Será mejor que piense antes de hablar, su Majestad.

Link se mantuvo en silencio al ver a sus amigos, salir de la habitación mostrando enfado y siendo ignorado mientras éstos se marchabas de la habitación y pronto, de Hyrule.

Presentía algo malo, no era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación de peligro, la sintió cuando Ganondorf se transformó en Ganon y la espada Maestra, fue alejada de sus manos.

Suspiró pensando en si debía entrar a ver cómo se hallaba la Reina, justo como lo haría su Guardia Real, como un amigo. Sin embargo, la entrada fue negada ante su niñera, Impa.

Sólo, se dedicó a pensar que todo estaría bien.

(…)

\- Y no fue así, supongo…

Link asintió al comentario del chico del Crepúsculo, recordando todo lo que seguía.

\- Entonces, ocurrió una guerra civil entre las razas – Explicó – Todas y cada una, queriendo derrocar al gobierno de Zelda.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? – El joven Link miró el suelo intentando explicarse aquello – Se supone que Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, Impa y Zelda son los sabios, ¿Por qué harían esa guerra?

\- Zelda les contó todo, pero no la parte de que ellos eran los sabios y, debido a que regresé siete años, no han despertado como tal… - Siguió explicando – Esta vez, no era la por la trifuerza.

\- Entonces tú…. – Link miró a su antecesor por algo de pena – ¿Pelaste con los que eran tus amigos?

\- Sí y no…

(…)

\- ¡Defiendan su patria! ¡Defiendan su bandera!

Link, a órdenes de Zelda, comandó el ejército que defendería el castillo ante manos enemigas, pero no estaba a gusto y no era la tarea especial que ella misma le había dado. Al contrario, de pelear contra el resto y ser capaz de herirles, su tarea era atravesar los ejércitos y llegar ante los gobernantes para dialogar.

\- Epona…

La yegua le miró, incapaz de poder hablar y poder tranquilizar el alma del pequeño y gran héroe.

\- Escucha, este es un viaje del que posible, no exista retorno – Bajó la mirada calmando su corazón – Tú, debes volver al lado de Malon, en el Rancho estarás más segura…

Los gritos de combate, el sonido del acero chocando uno con otro, el fuego que se veía de la ciudadela hasta el establo dónde él se encontraba, sólo le mostraba que la guerra había comenzado.

\- Haré que seas libre, pero vuelve al Rancho

Pero Epona negó una y otra vez, no abandonaría a quien se había vuelto su amo y a quien le tenía un gran cariño tanto como persona como jinete.

\- ¡Link! – Gritó una voz - ¡Los Zora llegaron! ¡Te necesitamos!

Colocó de nuevo la montura sobre Epona, se colocó rápidamente una armadura, aquella que el líder portaba: De duro metal en el pecho con hombreras, algo que le cubría de la cintura hasta las rodillas, botas debajo las rodillas de igual metal, guantes largos y pesados, todo el conjunto, yacía de un color plateado, con detalles dorador y rojizos.

\- ¿Lista, Epona?

Ella relinchó, y de igual forma que su Jinete, estaba protegida por una armadura carmesí que le protegía la cabeza y partes del cuerpo y las patas.

Colocó unas cuantas armas que colgasen a los lados de Epona siendo él capaz de tomarlas con velocidad pero que quien quisiera robarlas, le costarían, entre las armas se hallaban unas que logró recuperar de algunos templos: El Arco de las Hadas y el Lanza Garfios.

Se colocó un casco de forma bastante peculiar puesto que este, le cubría todo menos la cara y el diseño, era curioso al tener un adorno arriba y a los lados del mismo.

Montó a Epona, tomó un escudo y una espada y dándole una orden, comenzó a cabalgar abriendo las dos puertas del establo de paso.

(…)

-…

\- Recuerdo… haber recibido múltiples heridas con el firme propósito de no dañar al resto – Suspiró y comenzó a mostrarle – Mi ojo izquierdo, es la más notoria, ¿No?

El chico de Ordon asintió levemente, y el caballero, le mostró una herida que corría todo su ojo izquierdo.

\- Una Gerudo me lo hizo cuando intenté hablar con Nabooru. Me confié, ella atacó y… bueno…

Se descubrió un poco el abdomen del lado izquierdo, mostrando una herida larga y profunda, una que comenzaba a ahí y terminaba en la espalda baja derecha.

\- Eso… Fue de un Zora, no creí que ellos combatían… Usan lanzas afiladas, bastante afiladas. Pero, a pesar de ser herido… Ellos nunca, intentaron asesinarme…

(…)

Las lágrimas del caballero pronto se hicieron notar, su yegua y fiel compañera, yacía en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente ante sus últimos intentos de lucha para seguir con vida.

\- Epona…

La yegua, dio un último relinchido y pareció sonreír, después… su respiración cesó y la cabeza que él había estado sosteniendo, se dejó caer.

\- Epo…na…

Sintió una flecha atravesársele en el brazo izquierda, las quemaduras en sus piernas debido al fuego de las bombas Goron, las cortadas profundas de las espadas de la Gerudo…

\- ¡Deben detenerse! – Gritó siendo escuchado por unos cuantos, por quienes serían los sabios - ¡Está guerra no tiene sentido!

\- ¡Para nosotros la tiene! – Escuchó el grito de Nabooru - ¡Su Majestad nos ofendió!

\- No lo he hecho

Era sorpresa y una completa locura, como Zelda e Impa, se abrían paso entre el combate para poder dialogar. Link se levantó, intentando no caer ante las heridas.

\- Lamento mis palabas – Los líderes se acercaron y ella se hincó ante ellos – Mi intención no fue ofenderles… Quería que todos fuéramos iguales, una sola ley…

\- Pero eso no es posible, Zelda – Ruto se cruzó de brazos – Cada uno de nosotros, es capaz de gobernar a su gente a su manera.

Link, sabía que había fallado su labor como protector de Hyrule, sabiendo de su incompetencia y temor a volver a fallar, se alejó.

\- Esta vez, debo volver a casa… Donde… De verdad pertenezco

Al Bosque Kokiri, donde Saria lo esperaba e incluso, se imaginaba el regaño que le daría al verle en tal estado.

(…)

\- Entré por un camino, para pasar por los bosques perdidos y finalmente al bosque Kokiri debido a que la entrada estaba bloqueada…

\- Pero no llegaste al bosque…

\- No… - Suspiró – Yo sé, que morí en el Prado Sagrado.

El chico de Ordon pensó las cosas levemente, para levantar el ánimo caído del antiguo héroe y entonces encontró la forma.

\- ¡Yo te llevaré!

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sí, puedo llevarte a dónde despertaste actualmente – Sonrió levantándose del pasto – Claro, sólo si quieres…

Link asintió.

…

\- ¿Aquí fue?

Fueron horas las que pasaron simplemente para que Link guiara al antiguo al recinto dónde él despertó.

Durante el transcurso, el chico de Ordon le contó a él sus aventuras. Cuándo entró al Crepúsculo y se transformó en lobo, su encuentro con Midna, el combate contra Ganondorf

\- ¡Ah! Y hay objetos y lugares que han permanecido… Por ejemplo, Kakariko, Los Dominios Zora, los Goron, El desierto, el Templo del Tiempo, es increíble.

El Héroe del Tiempo se acercó a su recinto verificando el lugar, mirando y observando que no hubiese algo que le recordase a alguien o que alguien lo recordase a él, pero… nada… Justamente en lo que el chico del Crepúsculo le seguía contando sus aventuras.

\- Disculpa

Link miró a su descendiente, y se alegró de lo que tenía en las manos. Una Ocarina de madera que, al usarla para tocar unas notas, mostraba que aún funcionaba aunque ligeramente desafinada.

\- La encontré entre el pastizal

\- ¿Podrías… tocar algo?

Link sabía que era tiempo de irse, poco a poco, su forma humana desaparecía para volver a ser la sombra del héroe que fue.

\- Claro… ¿Pero qué?

Antes de que sus labios dejasen de funcionar, silbó una melodía alegre que el joven logró entender y seguir con la Ocarina, siendo la primera vez en tocarla.

Link entonces, sintió una profunda paz en su corazón, su pesar se había desvanecido, estaba satisfecho.

\- Gracias, Link… - Sonrió – Ahora sé, que de verdad eres un héroe digno… Mi pesar se fue y para agradecerte, te diré un secreto…

El Héroe Crepuscular, esperaba paciente la gran revelación.

\- Sí formé una familia… Pero no está en los hechos de la historia que te conté. Un hijo y una bella esposa

\- ¿Quién fue?

Link deseaba decirle que se apresurara puesto que la sombra comenzaba a desvanecerse para regresar a su eterno descanso, finalmente en paz…

\- Su nombre…. Era…

Pero antes de la gran revelación, la sombra rió.

\- Un secreto…

Y por más que Link deseara quedarse y que el otro deseara esperarle, terminó por desvanecerse dejando unas últimas palabras.

\- Bien hecho…. Hijo mío…

Link suspiró en cuanto la sombra se marchó de una vez y para siempre. Se acercó a su recinto, colocó la Ocarina en el pasto, se ensució de tierra para formar un pequeño montículo y, tras cortar unas cuantas flores, las dejó encima.

\- Gracias por tus enseñanzas… Jamás seré un héroe al igual que tú, pero, me esforzaré para serlo…

La sombra, aún no marchaba a su eterno viaje sin regresó, sino que aún yacía en Hyrule sin su forma física, pero sí en una que pudiese ver los logros de su descendiente.

Link entró a la sala del trono, dónde Zelda lo esperaba con una sonrisa, se hincó frente como respeto y ella, como agradecimiento, lo nombró.

\- En nombre de la Princesa Midna y la Princesa Zeda, y te nombro... " _Héroe de Hyrule_ ", aquí y " _Héroe del Crepúsculo_ " allá... Gracias...

Los gritos de ovación pronto llenaron la sala. Los amigos de Link, quienes le ayudaron en su aventura, gritaron, los soldados aplaudieron y el resto, sonrió.

Todos mostraron alegría, pero ninguno,.lloró mientras sonreía. El héroe, la sombra, escuchando las palabras de Zelda detrás de una columna, estrechó la empuñadura de su espada sonriendo.

\- Bien hecho...

Y, finalmente al lograr su propósito, volvió a su sueño.

\- Iré a mi villa, para decirle al resto de mi hazaña... - Se levantó - Después, volveré

\- ¿Volverás? - Preguntó

\- He decidido convertirme en caballero

Todos y cada uno, se sorprendieron pues no creían de sus palabras.

\- Creo en mi fuerza, quiero defender la tierra que usted y yo amamos... Quiero defender Hyrule y a cada raza que habita este lugar... Si usted me lo permite.

Zelda sonrió.

\- Claro... Un caballero como tú, será perfecto para Hyrule

(...)

\- ¡Link!

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con miedo a mirar el lugar y darse cuenta que aún no se hallaba en casa.

\- ¡Link!

Pero esa voz femenina e infantil, le obligó a abrir los ojos con confianza. Observó su alrededor percatandose de que ya no estaba en el antiguo Hyrule, sino, en medio de una planicie verdosa, un río que corría tranquilamente, montañas al fondo... Un...Paisaje bello.

\- ¿Dónde...?

\- ¡Chico hada! ¡Al fin abres los ojos!

Se dio la vuelta y sus pupilas se contrajeron.

\- ¡¿Malon?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

\- ¿Qué? Vivo aquí... - Suspiró

\- ¿Aquí? ¿D-Dónde es aquí?

\- ¿Hyrule acaso? Enserio...Estás raro... - Negó y sonrió - Anda, Link... Los caballos esperan, Epona espera su masaje de cuello

No cabía de sorpresa al ver a la joven granjera con él en su versión adulta. Poco a poco, el ambiente comenzaba a mostrar más que lo que veía, un edificio, un rancho, escaleras, un puente, un bosque...Un castillo

\- Hey, niño...

Miró detrás de él a Impa y Nabooru.

\- Impa...Nabooru

\- Vamos, - Ambas hablaron - La Princesa espera en el castillo.

Poco a poco, se sentía alegre, satisfecho de sí. Mientras ambas se alejaban al castillo cruzando el puente, levadizo, Link sonrió y dio un paso para ser enrollado en dos poderosos brazos detrás de él.

\- ¿A dónde vas, hermano?

\- ¿No me eres infiel, verdad?

Entonces, sonrió alegre.

\- ¡Darunia! ¡Ruto!

El Jefe de los Goron lo bajó y soltó para encaminarse, junto con la gobernante de los Zora, a la ciudadela del castillo.

Mientras él miraba la entrada a la ciudadela, intentó procesar lo que ocurría.

Poco a poco, gente comenzó a caminar adelantándose hacia el castillo, gente que él conoció a través de sus aventuras.

La pareja que poco no realizaba su boda, Anju y Kafei; la pequeña Princesa Deku y el pequeño mono; Mikau y Darmani, la abuela de los cuentos; La banda de Mikau y su vocalista... Todos

\- Toda...La gente de Termina...

Y así como ellos, más.

Link, el Goron hijo de Darunia, las Gerudo, el sepultero Dampé, los jóvenes enamorados de Hryule...Sus...amigos los Kokiri.

\- Los...Kokiri, los Zora...

Todos los que conoció a Hyrule. Buscó entre la gente reunida y su mirada se encontró con la de la Princesa Zelda, logrando así, una sonrisa en ambas... Pero no encontraba a quien de verdad buscaba.

\- ¿Dónde...?

Escuchó detrás de él, una melodía animada que siempre le hizo bailar, que siempre le hizo recordar a alguien. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió al encontrarla.

\- Saria...

La pequeña Kokiri bajó la Ocarina de las Hadas, sonriendo, alzando la mirada mientras las lágrimas caían inconscientemente.

Link la cargó para que, segundos después, Saria lo abrazara mientras las lágrimas de la peliverde, eran correspondida por unas igual en el rubio.

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti... - Rió Saria - Muy orgullosa...

\- Te extrañé, Saria...

\- Bienvenido, Link... Bienvenido a tu hogar, con tu familia.

Su túnica Kokiri, le recordaba toda su historia y a la vez, creando una nueva.

Estaba en casa, al fin olvidando su pesar logrando su propósito...

El Héroe del Tiempo, estaba en casa descansando al fin.

(...)

Después de una semana, Link volvió al pequeño recinto dónde se despidió de la sombra, colocó más flores y tocó la misma melodía que hizo descansar al héroe.

\- Tu historia será pasada de generación en generación y heredad por otros, no importa cuántas generaciones o siglos pasen, tu nombre será el símbolo de coraje y aliento por siempre…

Sonrió.

\- Descansa… Héroe del Tiempo…

Y al fin, y para siempre, lo haría.

* * *

Muchas gracias a aquellos que comentaron y leyeron. ¿Les gustaría un nuevo proyecto de Zelda?

Gracias por leer y seguir mi primer fic de este fandom.

¡Hasta el próximo!


End file.
